Together Beside You
by PZH
Summary: When Beta-Testing for the new VRMMO game, Sword Art Online started, Kazuto Kirigaya wasn't the only one who applied. His real 12-year-old sister, Zinako who also survived the car crash that killed their parents had also been chosen as 1 of the 1000 Beta-Testers. But when the game officially launches, none of them knew what kind of danger they were in. Will both siblings survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**This chapter has been updated. '**_ **acochran5' _has stated that changing POVs without warning has made the story a bit confusing so I have labelled who's POV you are reading from. Zinaki/Zinako is an OC. The rest of the characters do not belong to me._**

 ** _May contain traces of random characters from other SAO seasons and other sword-fantasy genre animes_**

 ** _Zinako/Zinaki is 12 when the game started (Younger than Suguha/Leafa and Kazuto/Kirito)_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:** **AINCRAD**

Newspapers, magazines, televisions. Almost everyone was talking about the NerveGear, a device used to play the latest VR game, Sword Art Online. Zinako Kirigaya was looking through a magazine about the creator of that game and the device, Kayaba Akihiko with her older brother, Kazuto.

"It's finally here," he said with his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Are you excited?" she asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I am." he replied smiling softly while turning a page of the magazine. There was a thin, scraping sound and beads of blood began to appear on Kazuto's thumb.

"Are you ok, _onii-chan_?" A worried expression began to appear on her face and he quickly wiped the blood off his finger.

" _Hai,_ I'm fine"

"How long until it officially launches?"

He took a quick glance at the digital clock on his shelf.

 _6/11/2022 12:57_

"3 more minutes, you should get back to your room" he replied

"Where's _onee-san?_ "

"Sugu went to practice about 10 minutes ago" my brother answered, "You should go back to your room, the game will start soon"

"Alright, good luck _onii-chan_ " She cheerfully ran out of his brother's bedroom.

Zinako slipped on the helmet-shaped NerveGear and fastened the strap under her chin. _12:59…13:00._ "Link Start!"

Zinako was immediately surrounded by a swirl of colour. Her senses left her real body as she was transported into a viral world.

 _Please sign in using your password_

A semitransparent keyboard appeared in front of her and she typed in her password given to her 3 months ago

 _Would you like to restore your beta testing progress?_

 _-Yes_

 _-No_

'Yes, but isn't it cheating?' she asked herself and selected the 'No' option

 _Select Language:_

 _-English_

 _-Chinese_

 _-Japanese_

Click!

 _You have selected Japanese, do you wish to continue?_

 _-Yes_

 _-No_

Once again, she moved her hand with her mind and selected 'Yes''

 _Please type in your avatar's name:_

Again, a semitransparent keyboard appeared. Using 1 finger, she typed Z-I-N-A-K-I. Zinaki was quite an obvious name. 'Zina' clearly comes from her first name, Zinako and 'Ki' from Kirigaya.

 _Your avatar will be called Zinaki. Do you wish to continue?_

 _-Yes_

 _-No_

Yes, obviously. She had been waiting for this day ever since the Beta-Testing for this game ended. Once again, a blinding white light flashed across my vision, teleporting me to the first level of Aincrad, also known as Sword Art Online

 **(Zinako will now be called my her Avatar name-Zinaki)**

 **(Zinaki's POV)**

When the light faded, I found myself in a huge town square filled with players from all over Japan. 'This is it' I thought, 'I'm back'. The first floor of the tower was a busy town with multiple shops and streets. Even if I had already been here before, everything still seemed a bit too realistic. A cool breeze brushed against my face, causing my a-bit-too-long silver braid to lift into the air for a few seconds. I'm still trying to get used to having a different appearance. My online avatar is currently wearing a white, long-sleeved tunic with a leather strap across my chest that holds a Beginner Iron Sword, black pants and tan ankle boots. In the top left corner of the screen…well, more like my _vision_ was my HP (In-game Health Points). Since I was still in full health the HP Bar was full and was a green colour. If I only have half of my HP left, the colour should turn yellow. When I have a third left it would turn orange and if I only have a fifth of my HP left it would turn red which is Danger Zone. If the HP Bar has completely drained, then you would 'die' in game and respawn back at the Town of Beginnings which is the town I was in on the 1st floor of AINCRAD.

When I was walking down a dark alleyway, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being followed. Ignoring it, I kept on walking ahead but all of a sudden, I saw a shadow approach me from behind my back. I drew my sword at lightning speed, only to find the sharp tip of the blade pointing directly at someone's neck. Soon, I realised that this person was someone that I knew.

"Oh, Kirito! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. Kirito was a friend that I met during Beta-Testing. We haven't seen each other for a few months.

"Zinaki, is this how you greet your friend" he complained. Kirito wasn't a bad looking guy at all. He has medium-length hair, swept to the side, half-covering his left eye, a blue shirt and brown pants with leather chest armour, a belt and a strap holding his sword which was identical to mine.

"Next time don't approach me from behind my back or I might accidentally kill you" I gave him a friendly warning.

"I can't stay with you for long, I need to look for my sister, she should be somewhere in this town" He gave me a disappointed look.

"Me too! I'm looking for my brother. Maybe we could search together and kill some monsters on the way." I gave him a light pat on the back.

As soon as I turned around again, another unexpected shadow joined us and with the sword still in my hand, I dashed in front of Kirito with my sword pointing at another player's neck.

"Who are you?" I demanded with my sword still drawn. The player with red hair raised both hands as a sign of peace and I put my sword back in the scabbard.

"Hey, my name is Klein!" the red-haired man introduced himself. "You two look like you've been here before, were you Beta-Testers?"

Kirito and I nodded slowly and Klein continued

"Do you mind showing me some moves? It's my first time here"

"Sure, I don't mind" Kirito replied, glancing at me for permission.

"I don't mind either. My brother can wait"

"Why don't we go into the fields, there are some small creatures there we can practice with" Kirito suggested

" _Daijobu_! Let's go" Then I ran off in the direction of the fields


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been some time since I last updated. Year 6 has just started so I don't have much time to write anymore but this story will still be continued. Thank you for all the support (even if it actually isn't that much). This chapter is quite short compared to the 1st chapter. The next chapter will be a bit of a backstory about my OC, Zinaki/Zinako. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: TRAINING**

The fields were located in between The Town of Beginnings and another smaller town according to the map. There were small, black, boars that are good for practising sword skills and levelling up.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Then followed by a thud.

"Klein, are you alright?" Kirito looked down him, worried. Half of his HP was drained from one attack from the boar.

"Dammit, that hit hard" Klein grumbled and returned into a standing position. Without warning, the boar he was fighting lunged towards Klein at an insane speed. He closed his eyes, expecting the boar to hit him again, causing the rest of his HP to be drained as well but it never came. A thin white light cut through the air, slicing the attacking boar in a clean half. With it's HP completely drained, the creature shattered in mid-air like delicate blue glass. Klein opened his eyes just quick enough to see Zinaki put her sword back and dash to where she was standing 2 seconds ago, behind him.

"If you get your first action right and activate a sword skill…" Kirito started and the stone in his hand started to glow and he threw it directly at the bull, decreasing it's HP by a quarter. "The system will correct your aim and ensure that you hit."

"Action, action…" Klein muttered.

"Pause for a second and once the skill activates, just let it rip" Kirito states and kicks a bull in Klein's direction. Zinaki just stood behind them, silently watching.

"Let it rip…" Klein's blade suddenly glowed a bright yellow colour and he lunged forward, pointing his curved blade at the creature. The creature's HP went down completely and shattered. A window appeared in front of Klein.

 _EXP- 24_

 _COL- 30_

 _ITEMS- 2_

Her sword slashed across the boar's chest, making a deep red cut. It's HP disappeared and the creature shattered into small triangles before disappearing into the sky.

"Wow…she's on a killing spree" Klein admired, staring at Zinaki fighting the herd of boars in the distance

She sheathed her sword and walked towards where the boys were resting

"I'm already on level 6, you guys should practice and level up too" she reminded them

"Just wondering, do you perhaps have a reason why you never use your right hand to fight?" he asked hesitantly. Right hand…to fight? Kirito looked at her with a strange expression, both shocked but also deep in thought at the same time. Zinaki looked at her right hand. It's really been a while, hasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Finally, I have time to write! Holidays have already started for me and I'm going to Japan (I'm serious). Tokyo and Osaka, here I come! I actually wrote these 'author's notes' (yes, the one you are ready RIGHT NOW) on the aeroplane. There's no WiFi (*tear) so I'm going to post this when I land so by the time you read this, I'm already on the other side of the world (for me).**

 **I do not own anything except the OC and some parts of the storyline.**

* * *

 _Shards of broken glass and remains of the car were scattered in the middle of the road. A young boy with messy black hair was crying, desperately trying to pull out a baby who was stuck under the heavy leather seats that were now detached from the vehicle._

" _Mama, Papa. Help… help me" the boy's weak voice called out but there was no reply. The sirens wailed louder as the flashing lights came closer towards the scene, but the boy paid no attention. The seats were much too heavy for a three-year-old to lift. All of a sudden, two comforting hands wrapped themselves around his waist and carried him onto the back of a large, white van along with the baby._

 _The boy didn't understand why the adults surrounding the bed his sister lay on were all gasping and even crying. All he heard from a man with a strange, metal necklace with weird looking circle as the pendant were the words, "injury…right arm…...bones…...too young…surgery…. remove…. unfortunately."_

 _He didn't know what those words meant._

" _What are onii-chan and you holding?" a small girl asked her sister and brother._

" _It's called a Shinai, a bamboo sword" the sister answered, and the brother gave a small nod._

" _But why can't I have one?"_

" _Because you're different, Zinako" the girl's brother stated simply._

" _Kazuto, don't say it like that" her sister defended._

" _But you know it's true, Sugu"_

" _Where's Oji-chan?"_

" _Don't know. How was school today?"_

 _The girl named Zinako leapt off the bench she was sitting on a walked towards where her siblings were chatting when the bamboo Shinai caught her attention. She picked up the heavy sword with her left hand and moved her left feet in front of her left, leaving a small gap in between. She lifted the Shinai above her head just like her brother and sister._

" _Hhhyaaaa!"_

 _Her siblings, Kazuto and Suguha both stopped and turned around to see Zinako practicing with Kazuto's Shinai. Zinako's imitation was beyond accurate. Her strikes were sharp, precise and surprisingly strong, as if she had been learning kendo for years. Kazuto stared at her in awe. She was holding the sword with only one small arm._

 _A few days later, Zinako suddenly gave a very unusual request during dinnertime._

" _Onii-chan, let's spar after dinner"_

 _Her family stared at her in confusion. Her grandfather had a thoughtful look on his face._

" _Spar? But you don't even learn Kendo" her brother Kazuto responded. Zinako pouted._

" _I don't care" She said flatly and left the dinner table, storming off._

 _Kazuto found her in the practice room at the back of the house, inspecting the helmet that was supposed worn when sparing curiously._

" _Zinako, are you sure you want to spar? I mean you don't know any of the rules." he asked her._

" _I'll figure the rules out. Just fight me" she answered without looking up._

" _You're only 7."_

" _And you're only 9"_

" _I'm still older and I'm definitely better than you."_

" _Don't care"_

" _Stop being so stubborn, Zinako"_

" _You're being stubborn, Onii-chan"_

 _Kazuto finally gave up._

" _Fine but do go crying about it later."_

" _When did I ever cry about these things?"_

 _He sighed and walked over and picked up the helmet she was looking at._

" _Put some gear on" he commanded._

" _I don't need to. It'll slow me down." she stated._

" _But them on or else you'll get hurt."_

" _I won't."_

" _You have to."_

" _I won't."_

" _You will."_

" _Won't"_

" _Ok fine"_

 _They both found a Shinai and got into position. 'Mum is so going to kill me if I hurt Zinako. Maybe I'll just do stop short then' Kazuto thought._

" _3…2…1, start!" Zinako shouted._

 _He gripped the Shinai firmly, expecting a sword to come in his direction but it never came. Zinako had disappeared! Suddenly, he felt something rush past._

" _Behind you."_

 _Kazuto spun around and found himself looking at the tip of Zinako's Shinai that was pointed at his neck._

" _You were so fast! Why did you choose to go behind me though?" he asked, still not recovered from the shock._

" _Because if I went for the front, you would definitely block me. You're also stronger so I won't be able to block any of your attacks if you ever do try to strike at me." she laughed cheekily, "It's obvious! You're such a baka, onii-chan."_

 _Kazuto smiled and said, "Why don't I ask Oji-chan if he would let you join the dojo as well?" Zinako jumped at him with her arms wide open, her eyes shining with tears._

" _That's it, I'm not doing it anymore" Kazuto shouted at his grandfather, earning another hard slap in the face. Suguha couldn't take it anymore._

" _Oji-chan, I'll- "_

" _I'll do it instead." She was interrupted by a very determined-looking Zinako who just came into the room. "I'll learn Kendo instead to him." Their grandfather gave her a look then a small laugh escaped from his mouth._

" _As if, small one-armed brat. You won't even be able to hold that sword let alone swinging it." Kazuto glanced at Zinako who wore a confident smirk on her face._

" _Since you said it, you wouldn't mind proving it to me?" she demanded. Both Suguha and their grandfather where shocked, she has never been so confident in her life! Kazuto just smiled to himself. He was the only one so far that has seen her like this- her confidence with a sword. His thoughts were interrupted with a cough from their elder._

" _Since you are so confident_ Zinako _," her grandfather purposely emphasised her name, "I'll give you a chance. If you manage to beat your dear sister Sugu in a match, I'll sign you up. Deal?" Zinako nodded and silently walked into the room they used for sparing._

 _With the bamboo sword in her left hand and a helmet she was forced to wear, she faced her sister who was on the other side of the room. 'In terms of speed, onee-san is faster than onii-chan so if I go from behind, she might be able to block it but in terms of strength, we're quite similar. I'll have to attack with fast and strong strikes then, maybe even find a way to trick her."_

" _Ready, start!" As soon as the stern voice of their grandfather reached Zinako's ears, she immediately rushed forward with her sword in front her. She could tell that Suguha was a bit shocked but still blocked it with her own Shinai. Zinako jumped back a little and her sister did the same. This time, it was Suguha struck first. She lunged at her younger sister who was smiling a very confident smile. Her shinai was coming closer to Zinako but when she was about to hit her, Zinako suddenly ducked down and moved her body sideways. Holding her Shinai, she struck Suguha lightly on the back as her sister fell onto the wooden floor. Zinako looked down at her._

" _Gomen." She apologized, dropped her sword and the helmet she was wearing and walked out of the room. The rest of her family stared at her as she disappeared behind the corner._


End file.
